Eyes of Sea-Green
by StarOfFeanor
Summary: What if Nico had seen Percy for the first time at the dance? One-sided Percico. Here is the one-shot that I promised all of you. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Could easily be K. ***Note-Boy x Boy*** If you don't like don't read.


**Here is the short fan fiction that I promised my readers for Could Never Imagine getting 150 followers. :-) Even if you've never read my other story, I hope you enjoy this one. A special thank you to ****_sushigeekgirl_**** for the idea. **

_What if Nico had seen Percy for the first time at the dance?_

**Important thing to note... This will be yaoi (boy-boy). Don't like? You do not have to read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

ΩΩΩ

**Nico POV**

I didn't want to be there. I didn't like dances, girls always came up to me and started giggling and asked me to dance. I didn't want to dance with them.

I sat on the bleachers next to my sister, Bianca. She was the best sister in the entire world. She never judged me and she was always there for me. Bianca was the only one who knew my secret. That she was the only girl I liked...

I looked up and saw a group of girls surrounding a boy from Bianca's class. By the time the stepped away he had lipstick on and his hair was in ponytails. I shuddered. That was exactly why I didn't like girls. Boys were much nicer to be around.

I frowned, "Girls are so weird."

Bianca turned to me, "Nico you know you can't say things like that. I don't mind... but you can't talk about it out loud." She looked around and put her hand on my shoulder. "I told you what people would do if they found out."

"I'm sorry Bianca."

She sighed and gave me a hug. "It's alright; I won't let anyone hurt you." I didn't want to worry Bianca. I nodded and looked down at my lap.

I bit my lip as I shuffled my Mythomagic cards. I really liked that game. I loved hearing about Greek gods and heroes. I wished that I could learn about them in school, my school didn't teach anything that interesting.

I looked out over crowd. It was strange seeing all of my classmates dressed up. The crowd parted and I saw the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

The dazzling boy was talking to some girl. He had pitch black hair and tanned skin. I couldn't tell exactly what color his eyes were from across the gym but I could see that they were bright. I guessed that he would be around 13. I had never seen him around school before but I hoped that he was new. Maybe he would let me show him around?

I felt my cheeks flush and I looked down. I really wanted to go and talk to him but for some reason I was nervous. I didn't understand why I was acting like that, it had never happened before.

I glanced up in time to see the boy awkwardly reach out to the girl. I frowned a little; I didn't want him to dance with her. The boy looked really uncomfortable, I felt my heart twitch, maybe he was like me...

I smiled at the thought. I decided I wanted to meet the beautiful boy. I was about to go talk to him when I heard a voice beside me.

"Would the two of you come with me?" I looked to the side and saw Dr. Thorn.

I didn't like him. He made me nervous. His eyes were two different colors and he always looked at me funny. Secretly I liked to pretend that he was a monster, like the kind from my game, and that I was a great hero, like Hercules or Perseus.

I looked at my sister and she nodded, there was nothing that we could do. Besides, he was a teacher; he wasn't going to eat us. "Alright."

ΩΩΩ

He led us out of the gym to the main entry hall.

I wasn't sure what he heard but suddenly he pushed us against the opposite wall. "The two of you will not move or speak. If you do, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Now that we were away from the other students his face transformed. My face paled as I saw him raise a spike tail above his back. He really was a monster! I was shocked, I liked to think that I was a brave hero but I had never been so scared. I didn't know what to do. He was so powerful. There was no way that my sister and I could beat him.

He disappeared into the shadows. I wanted to run but his words rang through my head. I stood next to my sister shaking in fear.

Suddenly the boy from the gym appeared. I felt my eyes widen, he was carrying a glowing bronze sword. He walked towards us and lowered his blade. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

His voice was beautiful and deep. I felt calmer just listening to him. I worried about where Dr. Thorn had gone but the boy had a sword. I knew that he would save us, just like the heroes in my stories.

He stepped closer to us and I saw his eyes. They were a stunning sea-green color. "My name's Percy," he said. "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe."

I was still terrified but when I looked into his eyes I felt my heart clench for a whole other reason. He smiled at me and that was it.

Just like a riptide, I was swept away into his eyes that were the exact color of the ocean, with no hope of ever going back...


End file.
